Oldage Wiki
'Welcome to the Oldage Wiki' Welcome to the Oldage wiki, made and maintained by the Oldage community! Join us at our community discord at https://discord.gg/yVQPvY9! Please Note: This wiki is a work in progress. Check back soon for more great information! 'What is Oldage?' Oldage is a turnbased strategy game, with many similarities to chess. You can download it at http://store.steampowered.com/app/658320/Oldage/ 'The Basics' The Tavern At the conclusion of the game's tutorial, you will find yourself in the tavern. This is where you will begin every gaming session. The important elements that make up the tavern screen pictured above are as follows: # Your Gold Total # Your Coins Total # The "Find Match" Button: Click this button to begin searching for a match once you have assembled your desired team into the "Queued Units" area. Your team must have either a King or Queen in it. As long as you have met that requirement, you can make teams of anywhere from 2 to 10 units and search for an opponent to play in a casual match. # The "Ranked Queue" Button: Check this box before clicking the "Find Match" button in order to play ranked games. You must have 10 units in the "Queued Units" zone in order to play ranked games. # The "Rapidfire Mode" Button: Check this box before clicking the "Find Match" button in order to play rapidfire mode. In rapidfire games, players move simultaneously rather than taking turns. This mode is not recommended for new players. # The "Market" Button: Click this button to open up the market. This is where you can not only purchase new units but can also purchase different character skins, additional unit slots for the "All Units" section, temporary gold-earning boosts and coins. # The "Rank" Button: Click this button to see a list of Oldage's top 100 ranked players. # The "Quests" Button: Click this button to check for available quests. Quests are a great way to make extra gold. If you complete a quest, a message will pop up in the bottom-right corner of the screen, congratulating you on your achievement. When you return to the tavern, remember to visit the "Quests" page and claim your reward(s). # The "Chat" Button: Click this button to open up the chat window. On this screen, you can not only chat with other players but you can see any match requests that have been made since you logged on as well as check your friends list to see who is on. # The "Queued Units" Area: This area is where you drag units from the "All Units" section in order to assemble your desired team for your next battle. Where you place your units in this queue directly correlates to their position on the battle board. Make sure to experiment with placing units in different slots to discover what placement setup works best for you. # The "Dismiss Unit" Area: If you ever need to sell off a unit to make room for a different one, click and drag them from the "All Units" section to this empty square. You will receive 75% of the purchase cost back but, if the unit being sold had a special skin on it, you will lose the skin. # The "All Units" Area: Any units you have purchased will be displayed here. You start with 20 slots available but that can be expanded by purchasing additional unit slots in the market. # The "Options" Button # The "Mute" Button # The "Report" Button Making a Team The Units The Battlefield # Active Player Flag: This flag appears next to your side of the match timer whenever it is your turn. # Yellow Team's Timer # Current Turn Action Counter: When it is your turn, these 3 beads will appear in whichever color your team is being represented by. With each of action used, a bead in this area will fade out, indicating how many actions you have left available to you for your current turn. All turns consist of anywhere from 0-3 actions. You do not need to use all allotted actions in any given turn. # Purple Team's Timer # Mute Button # Options Button # Skip Button: Click this box or press "5" on your keyboard to end your turn without using up all available actions for the turn. # Defense Action Button: Click this box or press "3" on your keyboard in order to be able to assign a defense action to your units. # Attack Action Button: Click this box or press "2" on your keyboard in order to be able to assign an attack action to your units. # Movement Action Button: Click this box or press "1" on your keyboard in order to be able to assign a movement action to your units. # Chat Window: This can be resized by clicking the "+" located to the right of the text input window. Click "+" repeatedly to cycle throw all chat window size options. # Stealth Tile: Standing in tall grass (or bushes) tiles grant your unit stealth (see below). '' # '''Blocking Tile:' Objects like trees and columns function as blocks. These spaces cannot be stepped on or shot through. # Water Tile: Water tiles slow your movement. Your first step in and out of water only subtracts 1 from your available movement total but moving from a water space to another water space subtracts 2 from your available movement total. It is important to note that units which have a movement max of 1 (the Executioner and the Bishop) can still move 1 space per turn through water. # Normal Tile: This is a normal space with no special attributes. SIDE NOTE: Keep in mind, when in battle, you can change a board's appearance by pressing the "z" button. The difference looks like this: This feature can be useful if you are having difficulty seeing/moving your pieces or making sense of where each tile starts and ends. Taking Your Turn Maps All battles played with less than 6 units per team are held on smaller 7x7 boards. Currently, the 3 small map boards are as follows: All battles played with 6 or more units per team are held on larger 11x11 boards. Currently, the 3 large map boards are as follows: Map Elements Bushes Bushes (as well as tall grass or other stealth tiles) can be used to hide units. A unit landing on a stealth tile will gain the stealth buff; they will be invisible to the opponent and have +1 movement. Units with the stealth buff are vulnerable to attacks as usual, and receive no defensive plus. If a unit moves to a stealth tile it will create a rustling, also seen by the opponent. So moving a unit in stealth mode to it is not hidden, the animation will tell where it has moved to. Water To understand water, you must understand movement. Imagine movement for each unit as a counter, passing over regular land reduces it by 1, passing over water reduces it by 2. If you only have 1 movement left, however, and you attempt to enter water, the game will round your 1 leftover movement up to 2 and allow you onto the water tile. Remember that units make a splash when landing on water, even if they have the stealth buff. Obstacles Trees, cacti, walls and pillars are obstacles (blocking tiles). A unit can't step on, move through, or attack through an obstacle. They are indestructible and immovable; they can't be moved or damaged. Heal Items All maps feature at least 2 heal items (pictured below). All heal items replenish 1 health when a unit moves onto them. Heal items can only replace lost health; they can't give more than the unit started with. Corpses If a unit dies, the unit leaves behind a corpse. No unit can walk through or on a tile with a corpse, however, a unit can attack the corpse or another unit behind it. If a corpse is attacked and the space behind is free, it will move to that space. A corpse can be revived by the Bishop. Specialties Buffs and Special Attacks ⛑ Defense Action ⚔ Attack Action Stealth A unit becomes invisible to your opponent, who better have been paying attention to where you landed, and grants +1 movement to the stealth-enabled unit. It is important to note that you are not invulnerable, merely invisible. Enemies can still attack you if they remember where to aim. Also, if you attack a unit or have been attacked while still hiding in the tall grass (or bushes), be aware that you will have been discovered and lose your +1 movement bonus. This does not apply to defense actions. You can use a defense action or be the recipient of another unit's defense action and you will not lose your +1 stealth movement bonus. Inverted Matches Inverted Matches happen randomly in casual matchmaking. When it occurs, a text box will display saying,"What a horrible night to have a curse...The teams have been inverted!" This swaps the teams between the players, forcing them to play the match with eachother's teams. Playing an inverted match is required to get the Horrible Curse achievement. The Units The Shieldmaiden The Priest The Pikeman The Executioner The Marksman The Thief The Knight The Bishop The Plague Doctor The King & Queen